MIRACLE BABY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Luigi and Daisy tell the full story of Lilly's birth.


Characters I own:

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 4)

Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 9) (5 in the flashback)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 12) (8 in the flashback)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 25 in flashback)

* * *

MIRACLE BABY

It was a cold and snowy night at Luigi's Mansion. While Luigi and Daisy laid in their bed watching the TV, Lilly and Saphire entered the room. Both of them looked at the children as they got upon the bed with them.

"Why do people call me a miracle baby?" Their daughter asked, looking them in the eyes.

"Well, on the day you were born, we had just found out about you. Neither your mother nor I knew that she was expecting a baby. She didn't even look like she was going to have a baby." Her father explained as he sat up in bed.

Daisy sat up and Saphire moved next to Lilly and sat down.

"Why is she called a miracle baby?" The nine-year-old asked impatiently.

"Chill out, Saph." The flower princess huffed. "He's getting to that."

"How about we both tell you the whole story." The green clad plumber told them.

Both children nodded and gave them their undivided attention.

"Well…" Luigi began.

* * *

FLASHBACK

On a cold December morning in Boo Woods, Daisy was in the bathroom throwing up. She had woken up with slight pain that felt like menstrual cramps. She just couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. While she was throwing up, her orange denim jeans suddenly became wet. She finished throwing up and looked down at her jeans. She instantly became scared when she saw some blood on the front of her pants. When she turned to open the bathroom door, the pain she was already feeling had insanely multiplied. She opened the door as she held back the tears and slowly exited.

When Daisy exited the bathroom, Luigi, Dylan, and Saphire turned their attention to her. As soon as they looked at her, she started to cry.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Her boyfriend asked as he looked down at the wet area of her pants. "Why are your pants wet and covered in light blood?"

"Luigi, I-I…need a hospital…right now…" The flower princess responded in tears.

"Dylan, watch Saphire, okay?" The green clad plumber instructed as he rushed over to Daisy.

The eight-year-old boy nodded as he held the five-year-old princess.

"I'll call you on the video watch later to check on you both!" He called from the foyer as he escorted her out the mansion doors. Luigi helped Daisy get in the modified go-kart and he quickly got in and drove off.

* * *

When they got to the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, Luigi exited the go-kart and hurried around to the other side to help Daisy out. The pain she felt was so bad that she couldn't walk, so he picked her up and quickly walked inside. A Koopa Troopa noticed and he quickly wheeled a wheel chair over to them. The green clad plumber sat the flower princess down on it and the Koopa Troopa wheeled her back. Luigi ran to the desk and notified Nurse Kelly to let her know the situation. The green clad plumber turned away and ran down the hall.

* * *

In the hospital room Daisy laid on the bed holding her abdomen, holding back the tears. When Luigi rushed inside the room, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked as she watched him quickly get to his feet.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" He asked worriedly as he approached her.

"I feel like I'm being brutally stabbed in the abdomen." She responded as a tear fell on the pillow.

"Daisy, can you roll over on your back for me?" Nurse Kelly asked, wheeling in a machine.

The flower princess rolled over on her back while the Toad nurse plugged in the machine. Nurse Kelly stood upon a stool and slightly pulled Daisy's pants down. She moved her hands to the side and the nurse slid her shirt up.

"Before you ask me what I'm doing, I'm checking to see if you're pregnant." Nurse Kelly told them as she rubbed special gel on her stomach and abdomen.

"I'm not pregnant." The flower princess replied. "I'm still flat."

"I'm still checking because this is serious." The nurse told her, placing the transducer on her stomach.

Luigi and Daisy gasped at the 2-D image on the ultrasound.

"I was right." Nurse Kelly chuckled. "You're pregnant and from the looks of it you are six months along."

Luigi shook his head in disbelief. "That explains what the bloody wetness is on your pants."

"There is some bad news though and good news." Nurse Kelly told them, looking at the ultrasound image. "Your baby is a girl."

"What's the bad news?" The green clad plumber asked in concern.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" The flower princess asked worriedly as the pain became increasingly worse.

"Well the bad news is that the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and her heartbeat is low." She told them. "Oh and Daisy, we're going to have to prepare you for delivery because you're in labor."

Luigi pulled off her shirt and Nurse Kelly pulled off her pants and panties. The nurse handed the plumber a hospital gown and alerted a couple doctors as he put it on her. As soon as a human doctor and a Koopa Troopa entered, they unlocked the wheels to the bed and wheeled the flower princess out with Nurse Kelly in tow. The green clad plumber stopped in the waiting area and made a call.

* * *

Back in the delivery room Daisy laid on the bed, screaming with each contraction. Luigi rushed inside the room and over to his girlfriend.

"Princess Daisy, there's no time for a cesarean section." The male doctor told her. "Just push a little at a time, not all at once."

"I can't do this!" She snapped, grabbing the doctor by his coat. "This is painful, now give me my darn drugs before I rip out your insides!"

Hearing Daisy talk like that scared Luigi, but deep down he knew she couldn't help it.

"Miss, let go of my coat." The doctor told her. "I can't get the epidural if you still have ahold of me."

The flower princess let go and he picked up the needle. Just as the human doctor turned around to inject her with the epidural, Nurse Kelly stopped him.

"Why did you stop him?" Daisy yelled furiously.

"Because you have dilated ten centimeters and we need you to start pushing slowly." Nurse Kelly explained.

"When did you check that?" The male doctor asked as he slid gloves on.

"When she had you by the coat." The nurse replied, getting ready. "Now get yourself together!"

The flower princess looked up at the green clad plumber and reached for his hand.

"It's going to be okay, Dais." He assured her as he let her grab ahold of his hand. "I'll be here coaching you through this."

Daisy nodded worriedly and started pushing little by little.

"I can't do it!" She screamed, squeezing Luigi's hand tighter. "It burns!"

"C'mon Dais, push!" Luigi coached. "You can do it!"

The flower princess started to push more and more.

"The baby's crowning." The Koopa Troopa informed the plumber.

He let go of her hand and moved down to see the crowning as she pushed. He suddenly felt faint and crashed to the floor. Nurse Kelly rushed to see if he was okay. The flower princess continued to push and the head popped all the way out with the umbilical cord wrapped around twice. She stopped pushing to catch her breath and the doctor unwrapped the umbilical cord.

"The cord is unwrapped!" The Koopa Troopa informed the flower princess.

As soon as she went back to pushing, Luigi regained consciousness.

"Are you okay?" The Toad nurse asked worriedly as she went back to helping the doctor.

The green clad plumber nodded and went back to holding the flower princess' hand. Daisy screamed louder, giving one last push as she squeezed Luigi's hand. The doctor held the baby as she finished sliding out. Nurse Kelly quickly cut the umbilical cord and took the baby girl.

"What would you like to call the baby girl?" The Koopa Troopa asked, holding the clipboard.

"Lilly Deanna Mario." Luigi answered for Daisy.

The Koopa Troopa wrote it down and walked out.

"Since the baby is three months early, we don't know if she's going to make it." The male doctor told them. "The odds of her surviving is less than fifty percent."

Daisy started to sob and Luigi leaned over and held her.

"We're doing all we can do to keep her with us." The doctor assured them. "Just try to rest and we'll keep you both updated."

"Dais, I'm going to step out to make a call to the family." The green clad plumber told her as he released her from the hug.

She nodded and rolled over on her side as she sobbed. The green clad plumber rubbed her head and walked out of the room with the doctor in tow.

"God…" The flower princess sighed as tears fell onto the pillow. "I know I don't do this much, but please don't take Lilly away from us. Please make her better." She prayed. "I'm begging you to please let her grow up normal and healthy."

She wiped her eyes and sighed heavily. "Star Spirits, I have a wish. My wish for you is to help mine and Luigi's baby."

When Luigi walked in, she looked up at him.

"I called Grandma Lilly, your father, Dylan, Mario and Peach." He told her as he held her hand. "They said they'll pray and make a wish. Also, your father is angry with me for getting you pregnant."

Daisy nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"I did make a wish and pray." He told her, releasing her hand.

"I did too." She replied, watching him pull over a chair.

The green clad plumber sat down and went back to holding her hand.

"I love you, Dais." He told her.

"I love you too, Sweetie." She replied, closing her eyes.

Luigi laid his head on the edge of the bed as he held her hand. Several hours later after the baby's birth, the male doctor entered the room with a clipboard. The doctor shook the green clad plumber's shoulder, waking him up.

"Daisy, wake up." He yawned as he gently shook her shoulder.

The flower princess opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"I need you both to sign the birth certificate." The doctor told them, passing the clipboard to the green clad plumber.

After Luigi signed it, he passed it to Daisy and she signed it. The doctor walked around to the side of the hospital bed and took the I.V out of her hand.

"Your baby is still in the same condition as before." He informed them as he picked up the clipboard. "You can go in and see her."

The flower princess didn't waste no time. She quickly jumped up and ran out of the room, holding her gown shut.

"Doctor, can you wash Daisy's clothes?" Luigi asked.

The doctor nodded.

The green clad plumber walked out of the room, leaving the doctor picking up the tools.

* * *

In the Neonatal intensive-care unit, Daisy looked inside the incubator at Lilly. The baby laid there with tubes up her nose and hooked up to a heart monitor. The flower princess stuck her hand inside the incubator and rubbed the baby's short reddish-brown curly hair.

"You're going to survive." She told the baby as she gently rubbed her head. "You're strong."

When Luigi walked in, he walked up behind her and embraced her.

"It's going to be okay, Dais." He assured her. "If she's anything like you, she will make it"

"I guess you're right." The flower princess sighed.

While they stood there looking in the incubator, Lilly's heartbeat started decreasing.

"Nurse Kelly!" The green clad plumber called as he turned away.

The Toad nurse quickly rushed in and injected a liquid into the IV. As soon as she done that, the baby's heart rate stabilized.

"If it starts decreasing again, call for me." Nurse Kelly instructed, pulling Daisy's clean clothes out of the pouch on the apron.

The green clad plumber took the clothes from the nurse and sat them on the chair.

"Before I go, here's the birth certificate." She told them as she placed it on the clean clothes.

Luigi and Daisy nodded and watched her walk out with a clipboard. The green clad plumber stuck his hand in there and gently held the baby's tiny hand. The flower princess smiled at him as she continued to gently rub the baby's head.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later…

Luigi and Daisy stood back as Nurse Kelly checked the baby out.

"Is she going to be okay?" The flower princess asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything that was wrong with her is now gone." The Toad nurse informed them. "I guess your prayers or whatever were answered."

Luigi and Daisy smiled.

"When can we take her home?" He asked the nurse.

"Since everything is fine, then today you can." Nurse Kelly told them as she removed the IV.

The flower princess jumped up and down happily.

"Just give me a few minutes to get her ready." Nurse Kelly told them.

Luigi hugged Daisy and they smiled at each other.

"Every few days a doctor will stop by to see how she's doing." Nurse Kelly told them as she finished getting the baby ready.

Both of them turned to look at the Toad nurse as she turned around with the baby.

"That outfit looks familiar." The flower princess told them as Nurse Kelly handed her the baby.

"Your father stopped by and brought it. He said it was just a smaller version your outfit when you were born." The Toad nurse replied.

Daisy stood there smiling as she held Lilly. She took her finger and touched the baby's hand. Luigi smiled happily as he put his arm around her and the baby.

"I'm always going to love her." The flower princess told the green clad plumber.

Luigi nodded and walked out with Daisy and Lilly by his side.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Having a baby sounds gross." Saphire commented as she crawled up between them.

"You won't think that way when you're ready to have a family." Luigi told her.

"We weren't ready, Weegee, remember?" Daisy reminded him.

"Was I a mistake?" Lilly asked, crawling up to the green clad plumber.

"No of course not." The flower princess assured her. "You're gonna be always loved by us."

"You will always be our miracle baby." Luigi smiled.

"There is one thing I just wish…" Daisy sighed, hugging Saphire.

"What is it?" The four-year-old asked, holding her father's hand.

"I just wish I hadn't been stabbed and nearly murdered…" She answered.

"I'm sorry too." The nine-year-old princess apologized.

"It will be okay, Mommy." The little child assured her.

The flower princess nodded.

"Sorry to change the subject, but it's time for bed." The green clad plumber told them.

Lilly and Saphire hugged the adults and they kissed them goodnight. Both children crawled to the end of the bed and slid off.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy."

"Night Daisy, goodnight Weegee."

Luigi and Daisy smiled and watched the children exit their room, closing the door behind them.

"Dais, whenever you're ready, we can try again." The green clad plumber told her as he looked her in the eyes.

"I probably won't be ready for a good while." She responded, taking him by the hand.

"I understand." He kissed her on the forehead and laid down. "If we only have one child, I won't mind."

"Me either." She replied, laying down. "I already feel like we have two children anyway."

"In a way you are right." He told her. "We've basically been raising Saphire as our own."

The flower princess smiled, moving closer to him. "I love you, Weegee."

"I love you too. Dais." The green clad plumber replied, pulling the covers up.

THE END

* * *

NOTE: I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys it. If there are any mistakes I missed, I will find them. Au revoir.


End file.
